Together
by Tummytums90
Summary: Hermione and McGonagall are forced together when captured by Death Eaters. SMUT warning. Don't like, don't read.


Disc. HP doesn't belong to me

* * *

The Death Eaters moved like lightening, killing and torturing people seemingly at random. Hermione was browsing in the old bookstore in Diagon Alley when she felt a pair of hands come from behind her, muffling her scream.

She turned.

"Oh, Professor McGonagall, it's you. What's wrong?"

But the raven-haired witch just shook her head firmly, and motioned for Hermione to follow. A little uncertain, but trusting, she followed her professor to a dark corner. It was then that Hermione became aware of the screaming and bangs from outside.

"Will you just please tell me what's going on?" Hermione begged.

"Death Eaters," McGonagall said grimly.

Just then, Fenrir Greyback entered the shop. He began searching down aisles, footsteps heavy in the dim light. "Come out, come out, Hermione! I know you're in here." He inhaled deeply. "I can smell you."

Hermione sank to the floor, trembling. Her professor wrapped strong arms around the girl, lending her strength. "Come on, Hermione, get up."

"I know," she said rising unsteadily. "There's no other way out."

Hermione sent the first curse at Greyback, who deflected it easily. McGonagall rose and began to fire at him. When she eventually began to take the lead, Hermione fell back, thinking Greyback was a goner.

That was when Lucius Malfoy appeared from behind and tackled her to the ground, easily straddling her and clasping her wrists so she couldn't move.

"Professor!" Hermione shrieked. When the witch turned, Greyback struck, knocking her out.

Lucius leered unpleasantly. "Now we've got you," he said, pulling his wand out.

The last thing Hermione remembered was a jet of blue light directed at her face.

* * *

"This one's a beauty," said Lucius, lifting Hermione's unconscious form. He softly brushed a curl from her cheek, eyes taking in Hermione's full parted lips and sooty black lashes.

Greyback laughed harshly. "McGonagall isn't so bad either. Glad we got the set."

"Methinks some fun is in order now," responded Lucius, smiling. The older witch really wasn't so bad, he reflected, long and slender and no older than forty. But he liked his girls younger, still innocent enough to scream.

* * *

Hermione awoke in a bed in a cell, suddenly aware that a person was sleeping beside her. She looked over.

"Professor! Professor McGonagall!" She cried, trying to jostle the woman out of sleep.

Midnight eyes opened, then blinked. She went silent and still for a moment, as memory shattered. "They've taken us," she whispered.

"What will they do?" Hermione asked.

Her professor met her eyes in a long steady gaze. "What do you think?"

"No!" Hermione gasped, feeling the older woman take her in her arms. "The Order will find us, I know they will!"

"Shhh," breathed McGonagall soothingly. She leaned back, Hermione still cradled in her arms. "They will."

"I'm so scared, Professor." Hermione whispered.

Minerva tightened her arms and glanced down at the woman she was rocking. She looked so young still, sweet cheeks wet with tears. Minerva caught her breath. She would have died to protect Hermione.

Instead they were trapped together, with no place to hide.

* * *

Lucius sent his elves later to see that both woman bathed. McGonagall and Hermione were given soft silky robes to wear, and even a brush and some lotion to put on.

Hermione frowned. "That's odd. I thought they would treat us much worse than they are. Maybe it's a trick?"

Minerva didn't respond. She thought she might know what they wanted, but she stayed silent and just hoped her hunch was wrong.

They were conducted to a wide room with a high ceiling. Lucius was there with Greyback and some of the other Death Eaters, all sitting on a bed.

Hermione began to understand, and tried to tug out of the guard's grasp. "No, no, please!" She cried.

Lucius turned when he saw her, and slid off the bed. "What's the matter, Hermione? You afraid to get a little loving?"

Hermione wept silently.

Lucius strode closer, eyes gleaming strangely. "But I'm not going to touch you. Not yet, anyway."

"Then what do you want?" Hermione asked uncertainly. She felt her professor shift away from her and turned questioningly, but the witch wouldn't meet her eyes.

The fair man took her chin in his hand and held it firmly, though Hermione tried to turn away. "So brilliant," he said softly. "Yet such an innocent. I'm not going to touch you now," Lucius continued, scooping her up suddenly and tossing her onto the bed. "But your honored professor is."

He smirked at Hermione's stunned silence.

"Professor?" She turned to McGonagall, even as realization dawned. "What is he saying?"

Minerva was motionless. Greyback prodded her to the bed, snarling. "If you don't do this, your little student will be tortured."

"And likely eaten," Lucius added, inclining his head to the werewolf.

Finally Minerva met Hermione's eyes, enveloping them in her dark proud gaze. "I'm so sorry, Hermione. We have to."

Hermione was numb. She had sometimes wondered what it would feel like to have the older beauty kiss her, hold her, love her. She admired her professor so much. But she didn't want it to happen like this.

Seeing that they were going to comply, Lucius motioned the others to slide off the bed. "Excellent. Now all you have to do is follow out instructions. We'll take it slowly. First, I just want you to kiss."

Hermione looked over at her professor sitting beside her. Without a word, Minerva put a hand to Hermione's cheek and drew her lips to hers. Hermione's eyes fluttered closed. Minerva was being very gentle, easing her mouth softly, smoothly across hers.

"Very good," Lucius murmured. "Now attend her breasts."

Before Hermione could think to move away, she felt her professor's long fingers slid beneath her robe and encircle her left breast, as the other hand moved to her back, rubbing in soothing circles. She caught herself before she could gasp when McGonagall pinched her nipple.

She heard the Death Eaters begin to shift around her, but she concentrated only on Minerva and her taste and her comfortingly familiar presence.

"Eat her out, McGonagall!" Came a cry from somewhere in the room.

Hermione pulled away. "What?"

Lucius suddenly strode over and slapped her twice, once on each cheek. Stunned, Hermione looked up and saw he was smiling at her. "No talking. Just do as you're told. Now lean back on the bed."

Hermione complied apprehensively.

"Go ahead, McGonagall," Lucius ordered.

The woman moved herself between Hermione's legs and paused. Then the girl felt for a moment the weight of Minerva's breasts against her own bare ones as the professor bent as though to kiss Hermione's neck. "Forgive me, Hermione," she murmured softly. "I must do this to save you, to save us both. Try to relax."

Hermione let her muscles go loose as a kitten's. She closed her eyes.

The Death Eaters watched hungrily as Minerva slid apart Hermione's robe, revealing milky skin and smooth supple limbs. The woman ran her fingers up Hermione's legs slowly, allowing Hermione to grow accustomed to the feeling. Then Minerva spread her student's legs, carefully letting her fingers brush Hermione's clit.

When Hermione felt McGonagalls tongue between her legs, she gasped and tried to sit up. Lucius quickly forced her down. Hermione leaned back stiffly. Her professor's tongue felt so good, better than Hermione knew anything could feel. But she felt ashamed, and began to cry silently.

"Stop!" Lucius commanded abruptly.

Minerva moved away until no part of her was touching Hermione.

Scowling, the man hauled Minerva off the bed, and struck her across the face. The woman fell to the floor, yet still met eyes scornfully with Lucius. He turned to Hermione.

"How did you feel just now? Did you not like what your professor was doing to you?"

"I...I don't know. No, I want you to let us go, please."

Nodding, Lucius bent down to look her in the eyes. "I'm afraid I can't do that, not yet. Now watch what will happen."

He stepped back a few paces and directed his wand at Minerva. "Crucio!"

Hermione was stunned speechless for a moment. Her professor did not scream, but writhed in agony.

"Stop, stop! I'll do what you want, please just stop!" Hermione shrieked.

Lucius held the curse an instant longer, then released it. "This, Hermione, is what will happen when McGonagall doesn't do her job properly."

Seeing Hermione's eyes narrow, he continued. "Her job is to pleasure you. If I don't think you're enjoying this, I shall have to punish your professor. Now," he said, pulling Minerva back to the bed. "Continue where you left off."

Hermione reached to help Minerva to the bed. She looked slightly pale, but seemed otherwise alright.

"I'm sorry, Professor," Hermione breathed desperately. "I'm sorry."

Minerva seemed to overcome her shock, and met Hermione's gaze. She quickly laid a kiss to her cheek, just by Hermione's lips. Then she slid down between Hermione's legs and resumed. This time Hermione allowed herself to respond, exaggerating for her captors' benefit. When Minerva had brought Hermione almost to a climax, Lucius spoke tightly.

"Now fuck her."

McGonagall moved up Hermione's body. When she kissed her, Hermione ran her hands through her professor's long dark hair. Then Minerva let her weight rest on Hermione, and Hermione arched up against her.

Minerva's robe was parted, so her nipples, breasts, thighs, and belly were pressed firmly onto Hermione's. Hermione felt her clit rubbing the heat of her professor's, and gasped, hands dropping to Minerva's slender buttocks to clasp her more tightly against herself.

McGonagall moaned into Hermione's mouth, feeling her young student's nubile young body arching up against hers. Hermione tasted so sweet and clean. She ground her hips down, feeling her student's wetness and desire.

They increased their pace, thrusting against each other, nipples pressed together, until finally they climaxed and squirted into each other's pussies.

And in her ecstasy, Hermione cried out Minerva's name.

* * *

Thanks for reading!! Leave a comment if you want more ;)


End file.
